Dragonfly Girl
Dragonfly Girl is a Japanese animated television series animated at Gallop for Tokyo MX. The original series aired from January 1st, 2012 to March 25th, 2012 with a sequel, Dragonfly Girl Thunder Go! airing from April 8th, 2012 to June 24th, 2012. Both seasons were licensed by Jetix Cymru and have aired on The CW's Anime Mornings block in 2013, with a re-broadcast on Cartoon Network in 2014. The English dub remains the only Jetix Cymru series to have never aired on standalone Welsh television. The team responsible for working on the show have since developed the Kawaii!! Magic School anime for TV Tokyo. In September 2018, Studio Aura announced that 4 episodes of an upcoming Dragonfly Girl sequel, titled Dragon Sisters, were completed. The sequel is co-produced with Nickelodeon Family in the United States and Cartoon Network/Tokyo MX in Japan and began airing in the United States in October 2018. A second and final season has been ordered. The English dub of Dragon Sisters is recorded at the same Jetix Cymru facility that had recorded the English dub for previous Dragonfly Girl series. Dragon Sisters began off-network syndication in the United States on SurgeAnime Extra in May 2019, replacing Skip Beat! after Pied Piper, Inc. signed a deal with AniWave. Cast *Miyazi Kubio: A boy who goes into the Unknown Forest to unearth some really strange things. Voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi in Japanese and David Tennant in English. *Kusaka Makire: A girl who was cursed from a young age to transform into a dragonfly whenever the sun sets. In the first episode, the conditional part of the curse was broken, allowing her to transform at will; by the final episode, the curse was broken altogether. In Dragon Sisters, her curse is to turn into a dragon, as opposed to a dragonfly. Voiced by Mami Koyama in Japanese and Jodie Whittaker in English. *Osaku Kubio: Miyazi's older sister, who can explain about the inner workings of the Unknown Forest. She is one of the main characters of Dragon Sisters. Voiced by Ayaka Saitō in Japanese and Billie Piper in English. Plot When Miyazi Kubio goes into the Unknown Forest to unearth some really strange things about it, he accidentally bumps into Kusaka Makire, a girl who initially was cursed to transform into a dragonfly whenever the sen sets from a young age. Miyazi proceeds to break the conditional part of the curse, as at the time, he doesn't know how to break the curse entirely. With Osaku's help, Miyazi tries to learn more about the Unknown Forest while learning how to break Kusaka's curse. Episodes TBA. Broadcasting *Japan: Tokyo MX *Canada: Vrak (French), Teletoon (English) *Latin America: Cartoon Network *United States: The CW (Anime Mornings), Cartoon Network, SurgeAnime Extra, Nickelodeon Family *United Kingdom: Pop Max (since August 4th, 2018) Other media Comic book Unlike Kawaii!! Magic School, Dragonfly Girl did not get a manga adaptation, However, a comic book was written and released exclusively for the Spanish and Portuguese markets. Home media On August 1st, 2018, both seasons were released, alongside almost every Jetix Cymru dub created for Anime Mornings, in a Region 1 DVD boxset. The series was also released on standalone DVD, making it one of the few Anime Mornings series to receive a DVD release outside of the boxset. On August 4th, 2018, it was announced that Dragonfly Girl would be the first Jetix Cymru series to receive a physical release in Region 2; as of December 2018, the anime has yet to be released on physical media outside of Region 1. In October 2019, NickFamily DVD Distribution announced a DVD release of the first season of Dragon Sisters, set for early 2020. Funimation will co-distribute the Blu-ray release. Trivia *Unlike other English dubs produced by Jetix Cymru, which credit voice actors from North America, the English dub of Dragonfly Girl only cast British actors and actresses, mainly those who played a major part in the revived Doctor Who series. *The English dub of the anime remains the only Jetix Cymru series not to have an official standalone release in Wales, even though the anime was broadcast on television across the UK and North America. **It is also the only Jetix Cymru series not to get a Welsh dub alongside its English dub; however, the series was translated into Latin American Spanish, as well as Quebec French. Notes Category:Anime Category:Nickelodeon Family Category:Seikunime Category:Jetix Cymru